The MG
by Ninja of complete Insanity
Summary: After having a dream about a mysterious girl Ferb soon meets her.Then they set of onto a journey of self discovery. in later chapters. rated T because I'm Paranoid.


**Monday Morning **

* * *

><p>I was in a forest running from something but I didn't know what. Then I heard a scream of pain coming from behind me, the voice<p>

pierced my soul as it travelled threw the forest assaulting my soul as I ran away from the source it. I heard another voice just that

this one was more sinister and it sounded like it was laughing. My blood was boiling and my adrenaline was at it's peak. I turned

around just to see what was laughing, right there behind me was a cloaked figure with gleaming red eyes. I was starting to cover

some ground between us and my blood was cooling down. When I was sure he was gone I sat down to catch my breath .I got up

and ran away when I saw the cloaked figure.I saw the cloaked figure closing in on me and began to panic, I wasn't looking where

I was and tripped over a root from one of the nearby trees. The figure closed in on me, I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't

budge,I couldn't help but scream. The figure let out an ear piercing laugh and began to talk in a gruff taunting voice ,"walk up

Ferb , wake up Ferb, wake up Ferb!"

Ferb jumped up and fell out of his bed down onto the soft carpet waiting for him below. He got up to see his mother looking at him

with worried eyes. He also saw his brother Phineas lying on his bed looking over at him. He looked at his mother with confused

eyes waiting to find out what was going on."Honey, are you ok I heard you screaming from down the hall, I was so worried!"She

said but was relived to see him ok she then ruffled Ferbs hair in reponse he just gave her a weak smiled."Honey you and your

brother should get ready for school you don't want to be late."With that she exited the room to go and prepare breakfast."Dude

did you hear yourself scream?"Phineas asked."I had a weird dream that's all ,no need to worry."Answered Ferb nervously .He was

still a bit shaken up from the dream he had just had .He felt like it the dream had a meaning to it he was still thinking on what

had caused the scream,it sounded so human and it sounded like he knew or maybe someone he's going to questions kept plaguing

his mind so he decided maybe a quick shower could cool him that in mind he made his way to the bathroom to take a nice hot

shower to clear his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a top secret Goverment Holding Facility...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Private!Status report now!"Shouted Sergent Hobomono."Sir we can't get it to talk sir!"shouted back the Private with a hint of fear<p>

in his voice."Well then make it talk then is that clear?"replied Hobomono in a taunting voice which was doing a great job in scaring

the poor man.I just sat back and listened to them labeling me as an "It".Me and the rest of the gang had made a pact not to say

anything and all of us were doing a great job at annoying the turned his ugly face towards me and put on a

smile."Well then little girl I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want nothing more but an answer ok?" "Sure,why not and I'll

also tell you where the portal to fairyland is to how about that for an answer,good enough for you Hobo-man."That Sergent hobo-

man to you-wait I mean Sergent Hobomono!"I just snorted at his stupidy and got up to make my way out of the room."Where do

you think you going you can't leave!" "Watch me."He then lugged himself at he but I managed to dodge him,resulting in him

hitting the ground behind got up and looked at me with eye full of anger.I just shrugged and blamed it on was

not in the mood to argue with me and told the other guy to take me to the cell with the I arrived the other ten looked

at me and waited for me to say something.I told them I said nothing vital and told them to calm then called it a night and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE FIN!I promise to tell more on whats going on sorry about being vague.I will only continue if I get 4 please review?I will give you hugs and cookies flames are well come!Sorry computer keeps deleting words.<strong>


End file.
